Reality Bites
by dark-gunner36
Summary: S-S: not all story starts and ends happily ever after. in between there are things that gives lovers the test to make it 'happily ever after'. a story that Dark-gunner and me, Snow-Shuriken came up while bored at school.


Authnote: hi everyone, I'm snow-shuriken, currently using dark's profile until mine's all up and running be publish this one time (maybe) story. I hope you appreciate this drama story of ours. And when I say ours, I mean me and my partners which shall be remain anonymous. \('w'\) horray for you three! So please let me know if I'll continue this or keep it as a one shot. First story, first attempt, so please give me the worst and nicest reviews (^3^) now i present our story, Reality bites. (curtains opening/confetti shower)

**-Reality bites-**

- 00 -

_**It has been months after that incident. All of us, those who were involved in that dance to where we are mere puppets of the Obsidian lord, had been free to live our lives to how we want it. Some of us learned value, some learned trust while the one I desire learned love. Or so I though she did. I Shizuru Fujino, had realized that she can never love someone like me easily. Let me tell you our story. My story on how I gained love in the hardest way possible and hers how she realized love on the last second.**_

- 00 -

After the carnival, I graduated from Fuuka Academy. I got the highest honors and a scholarship to Fuuka University. And I still get to be close to my love, Natsuki Kuga. Natsuki, she's indeed a mystery. Even if she felt disgusted to what I have felt for her, she still stayed by my side. I know my love for her is like the moon to which no one can own. But I'm happy, because she's with me.

That is until one day she left a note to Masashi-san saying 'thank you. I'm sorry'. I was curious. Why would she tell him that. I tried to ask her but all I got was silence. I respect her silence and kept my feelings to myself. That is, until Mai had planned for a karaoke party to celebrate their recent examination results. Ara, my Natsuki ended up being second highest, second to Mai that is.

Everyone from the carnival was invited and all of us seemed to get along. Even Yuuki-han, Yukino, Haruka and me. Seeing everyone getting along gave me a peace of mind. Until Harada-han suddenly asked if me and my Natsuki are a couple. I saw my Natsuki blush and frown which I may add is cute. I want to tease her a little but the topic is rather sensitive for the both of us. I decided to give Harada-han one of my usual smiles and wrapped Natsuki in a warm hug.

"Ara~ Harada-han must be mistaken. We are like childhood friends, no more, no less." I told the dark haired female. Some laughed at how Natsuki was blushing, some told us to quit pretending while the others just enjoyed our little talk. It has always been the topic actually. But I guess, that topic will be a dream for me.

When it was time for us to go, Natsuki offered me a ride to my apartment. Being her 'bestfriend' I accepted the offer. We both went to the parking area, where her bike is parked and she handed me a spare helmet for caution. I was about to mount her bike when she pulled my arm, stopping me from my motion.

"anything wrong my Natsuki?" I asked her.

"about Chie's question…" I felt my heart stop, I can see Natsuki's serious look. "Did I answer Harada-han incorrectly?" I feel like I'm going to lose her again. But instead, she grabbed my left hand and planted a small kiss over it. I felt my check blush at the sudden affection which left me speechless. "A-Ara?"

I can see her look away with a cute pout on her face. "When they ask again, tell them I'm your girlfriend and I'll tell them the same." Her voice was low enough for me to hear. Words cannot express what I feel. I just hugged her tightly, hoping that this is not a dream.

- 000 -

_**But still our meaning in the word 'like' differs. No matter how long it has been, we still don't know who we are to each other. I guess if you watch too many romantic films, you will think that the correct relationship is when you have to text each other everytime, call every night or be sweet in everyway possible. That's what I thought and acted but in the end, our like is not the same and our relationship is not like a romance movie.**_

- 000 -

It has been 5 months since we became official. The first 3 was happy as she treated me like what a lover should be treated. The next was kinda unusual since she suddenly become cold again. I guess we need some time to ourselves, though I never ceased to give her attention. On the 5th month, everything seem to become worse. Until it came to the point to I have to confront her with this. It's hurting me to the core. This is much more painful than what we were before.

I visited Natsuki to her apartment one night to clear everything to her. At first she didn't want to, saying she had already made plans with Yuuki-han, but after confirming from Yuuki-han that they don't have any plans, she gave in.

When I came over, I suddenly felt fear. Fear of knowing that this move I'm about to make will hurt me more. But I decided that I cannot allow myself to hold her down if I feel like she needs to be free. She gave me a playful smile, a quick kiss and asked what's the reason of inviting myself over.

'_alright Fujino! It's now or never!'_ I mentally pushed myself and face Natsuki with a stern look. I took a deep breath as I felt my heart starting to break at this move I'm going to make.

"Ne, Natsuki… do you like me?" I asked, looking straight at those jade eyes that shows surprise.

She looked confused and tilted her head a little. "Ofcourse, that's why you are my girlfriend right?" she answered and asked me back.

I shook my head in denial to what she answered me. "No. what I mean, do you LOVE me Natsuki?" asking more forcibly. Tears are now threatening to fall.

No answer.

No answer.

"Natsuki… do you…"

No answer.

"Nat-"

"I'm sorry Shizuru. I like you but not in the same amount as your love."

It shattered my heart. My tears fell and I felt my body go dead like it has been ripped away of batteries. I forced a smile and bowed my head before turning around. "Thank you Natsuki." I told her, sprinting away from her apartment. I can hear her call me and running after me, but I just can't face her right now. I ran as fast as I could until no Natsuki was trailing behind me.

'Ikezu, Natsuki.'

- 000 -


End file.
